


on the job

by EquesArtis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hotel Sex, Lesbians, One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, Symbra, first smut attempt, wlw, yeah they bangin keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquesArtis/pseuds/EquesArtis
Summary: Sombra is on the job to talk some information out of a target from Vishkar. Satya is here to meet with a potential client. Neither knows everything about the other, but that won't stop them from testing the waters.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	on the job

**Author's Note:**

> i have 2 disclaimers right off the bat! the first is that this is the first time i've ever written smut! and the second is that i started this fic three years ago and picked it up during the same summer trip every year and FINALLY finished it! so. please forgive writing style inconsistencies, and please forgive the fact that i'm still learning how to write like this! (couple more things at the end!)

Smoke filled the small, cramped interior of the tiny bar Sombra found herself in. It felt stuffy, vibrant, and populated. It reminded her of a few bars back home she had snuck into through the back door in her youth. She smirked fondly at the memory, swirling her drink lazily - another difference between then and now, she noted, was that she had secured this drink  _ legally. _

The tingling nostalgia was interrupted by the gravelly voice coming from the miniature speaker lodged in her ear.

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Relax,  _ viejo _ , we’ve been over this a thousand times.” She groaned, placing a finger on the receiver. “I just wait for the mark and find out what I can.  _ Pan comido. _ ” She couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the annoyed grunt from the other end, Reaper’s voice rumbling in distaste before speaking again.

“Just… try not to get distracted.”

“Gabe, Gabe, Gabe.” She tutted softly. “Come on. It’s me you’re talking to.”

“That’s what I’m afr---”

“Sorry boss, I don’t wanna blow my cover. Adiós~!” she said suddenly, cutting off the older agent’s sentence before tapping a few keys on her construct, swiftly disconnecting their call. She giggled to nobody in particular as she leaned back in her chair, sipping again at her drink. A small ding sounded from her device, prompting her to pull the notification up on a small, discrete screen.

_ I’ll check in on you by morning. _ The message read. She couldn’t help but smirk again at the agent’s nagging. Almost as if he didn’t trust her.

_ It’s not like he should. _ She thought silently to herself, feeling that familiar twinge of something similar to regret, suddenly swamped with a rush of excitement. She quite enjoyed being able to flit between sides at a whim, seeing what buttons she could press here and finding out what they would do there. There was always new information to find, and nobody could tell her when enough was enough.

She still, however, she worked for Talon at the moment, and currently she had a job to do - a fact she became acutely aware of once more as the door opened to announce a newcomer. She glanced up from her drink, locking onto the figure entering the room.

Ah yes.  _ There  _ she was, right on schedule. The first thing to stand out was a light, teal-colored jacket, followed by the sight of neatly-kept hair flowing behind her. Intense, deep-amber eyes peering out, framed by a dark face as she scanned the bar with a look of utter scrutiny - layered by something else. Fear? Confusion? Sombra could see her eyes now, darting around the room as if trying to take in everything at once. She was… overwhelmed. Distracted.

_ That’s where I make my introduction,  _ she thought with a faint smile, downing the liquid in her glass before pushing back from the table, standing upright. The woman had found a seat at the bar now, and seemed to still be attempting to gather her bearings. Taking the initiative, she pushed through the small crowd, moving towards her quarry.

~~~ ~~~

Satya suppressed a shudder as she glanced around the crowded bar. Every movement she caught in her ever-moving peripherals caused her to jolt back, trying to give them enough room to pass without touching her despite the relatively decent space she already had found around her stool.

She rubbed her temples, running through a number of mental exercises as she tried to block out some of the loud noises and sensations of the bar. If she could even ignore a fraction of the feelings that threatened to swamp her, it would help.

A soft  _ tik-tik-tik  _ sounded out as the metallic fingers of her left hand rapped against the bar idly. She focused on trying to make them stop. All but one obeyed, and she decided it would have to do as she asked the bartender for a glass of water. He eyed her before finding a clean glass and pouring out the cold, clear liquid.

She tried to observe the crowd muttering around the bar, laughter piercing upwards and countering the low murmurs of hushed conversation. The smell of smoke pierced her senses, causing her to wince every time she breathed it in, already feeling the onset of an overload building up, bubbling inside of her.

When she had been asked to meet a potential client at a local bar. She had initially objected, but Sanjay had insisted. ‘It could be a great opportunity for Vishkar,’ he had said. She found herself regretting her agreement more and more with each passing second.

Satya forced her attention away from the other patrons, turning instead to her glass as it was set down in front of her. She daintily took a sip from it, feeling the cool liquid rush down her throat. She let out a sigh of relief as she started to calm down until she felt a sensation on her arm. She jolted back, eyes whipping to the side to find a smaller woman sitting at the bar next to her.

“Hola.” She said, giving a smile. “ _ Lo siento. _ I didn’t mean to scare you.” Satya tried regaining her composure, taking a breath to calm herself.

“Thank you.” She said politely, steadying herself against the bar. “I apologize for jumping like that.” The woman nodded, ordering something far stronger than water. Satya looked her over, noting all the small details that stuck out. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the glowing pink highlights all over her jacket, her arms, and even in strips along her skull. She noted that they seemed to be part of her, rather than cosmetic items. Interesting.

“No problem.” The woman smirked, swirling her glass lightly before taking a gentle sip. She seemed to savor the flavor a moment before swallowing, turning her vibrant, violet eyes to lock with the architect.

“I’m going to take you sticking out like a sore thumb to mean you’re Vishkar’s woman.” The younger woman arched an eyebrow slightly, starting to regain some of her confidence now that she had something specific to focus on. She expected many outcomes when this woman sat down on the stool beside her, but she hadn’t expected her to be the client she was looking for.

“I take it you’re my client?”

“Representative, actually.” The woman next to her blurted quickly before regaining her playful aura again. “My bosses at Tormiero United regret that they couldn’t make it, but I’m here to make sure that we can come to a,” she paused to chuckle before emphasizing “ _ beneficial  _ future partnership.” She flashed a quick wink that caused Satya’s pulse to skip a beat, just briefly, before she took another drink from her glass. She had to admit, it was hard to resist the charm of this quirky woman she had crossed paths with. She cleared her throat, extending a hand.

“Of course. Satya Vaswani, it’s a pleasure. Miss…?”

“Oh please.” She scoffed more obviously here, mirth dancing playfully in her eyes as she shook the architech’s extended hand. “Just call me Sombra. Everyone else does.” Her hand seemed to linger a few seconds longer than most people tended to before her fingers brushed back past Satya’s and settled back at the bars. She had to do a double take to make sure she didn’t imagine long, sharpened nails materializing, nails she knew she hadn’t felt against her hand half a second before.

“...Alright. Sombra.” She slowly agreed after a second, kicking herself internally as she tried to regain her wavering professionalism. She saw a smirk dancing on the woman’s mouth as she returned to her drink. She had to force herself not to stare at them.

It was going to be a long night.

~~~ ~~~

Sombra was trying to stay on-mission, but  _ maldición _ if Satya wasn’t making it hard on her. She had expected some sort of suit, of course - just like every other Vishkar operative she’d met in her days, or God-forbid Sanjay himself. If she had been given the opportunity to never interact with them again, she would have taken it in a heartbeat.

When Talon gave the mission a green light, however, she knew she had to do their job. Talon wanted security with Vishkar’s partnership, and that meant finding out about who (or what) they dealt with, and learning why they kept those dealings in such a tightly-clenched metaphorical fist. That had always been Sombra’s forte.

She didn’t get a lot of time to prep for this meeting, but in the time she’d been given, she had managed to do a little bit of digging on this ‘Satya Vaswani’ woman. An incredible student, and given a noticeably adept architectural mind, she had caught Vishkar’s eyes years before. Now she frequently dealt with Sanjay Korpal himself, and had been put in charge of a few of Vishkar’s larger projects. Impressive, but of course there were individuals who shared some of these traits. She had prepped for another meeting with a boring business professional.

She planned on getting the job done, regardless of who they had sent.

Now, however, she was beginning to doubt her own ability to follow through on that plan.

She was drawn out of her own thoughts by the sound of a soft, metallic tapping. Scanning for the source, she noticed that Satya was tapping on the bartop with the fingers of a prosthetic. Interesting. She must’ve overlooked that in the file.

Her eyes travelled up the gleaming white metal of her arm to meet her gaze, only to find her eyes focused on something behind her, gazing right over her shoulder. She turned slightly in the stool, following her line of sight until she settled on a pair of gruff-looking men in the corner. They met her eyes and refused to look away. Scanning the bar, she noticed a handful of other similar-looking men with similar-looking expressions. Typical.

She turned back to Satya, who seemed to be visibly more tense from the situation, her fingers seeming to rap on the stained wood at a mile a minute. Surprised at the amount of concern that suddenly welled up in her, instinct took over as Sombra’s hand darted forward and gripped her hand gently, causing the Indian woman to turn and stare at her sharply, eyes wide. She put on her most carefree smile before leaning closer.

~~~ ~~~

“Hey,  _ amiga. _ Want to get out of here? We can discuss our… business in private somewhere else if the crowd here isn’t to your liking.” Satya could barely hear the low whisper over the general din in the bar, but definitely heard the soft chuckle that followed. It took everything she had to keep a straight face, resigning to a careful nod despite the fact that her heart was racing.

“Y-Yes! I could do with a, a change of scenery if we’re being honest.” She said carefully, still stumbling over her words a bit. “Did you have a place in mind?”

“I’m staying in a hotel room not too far from here. We can go there, if you’d like.”

If Satya’s heart was pounding before, it was about to rattle right out of her chest now.

“That would be… acceptable.” She settled on, nodding again. Sombra flashed another grin before dropping a few crumpled bills on the counter before hopping off the stool, politely extending a hand to her. She took it gratefully, stepping onto the floor as the two of them exited the smoky interior of the cantina.

It was a lovely night outside, with the moon shining overhead and a light breeze blowing through the air as they walked down the sidewalk towards the small hotel near the center of town. Sombra seemed without a care in the world, even humming a soft tune when she wasn’t asking the occasional, friendly question. Satya tried to focus her mind enough to answer what she could, although she still found herself stammering here and there before asking for her to repeat whatever she had asked.

She found herself taking more and more of a liking to this mysterious Sombra. She knew she couldn’t deny the charm and allure she seemed to carry around with her like an old friend, and she seemed to have an acute skill for reading people that (in her mind) almost rivalled that of herself. If she was correctly picking up on the signs that the woman had been putting out, then hopefully she had been picking up Satya’s as well.

_ Goddex  _ did she hope that she had picked them up.

The approached the building after a few more minutes of walking, the smaller woman fumbling with a keycard before slipping it into the slot on the door - she noted the older tech and made a mental note to consider talking with the manager about upgrades. She focused once more as the door opened slowly inwards, and Sombra switched on a small lamp to help cast the small room in a warm light.

It wasn’t much. The room itself was neat, and well-organized, much to her relief. If it had been much of a mess, she would have immediately regretted her decision to come. The window shades were drawn, but they had cracked open just enough to let in slivers of moonlight, which slanted across the average, but comfortable-looking bed set against the wall. Satya stepped further into the room, and Sombra quietly shut the door with a click.

With the door shut, the Vishkar representative felt the initial sense of professionalism drain out of the room like someone had removed a cork. She was well aware of the fact that Vishkar and Sombra’s Tormiero were still present, but in this moment, she knew that the main focus of both women in the room was the presence of the other.

She cleared her throat. Might as well try to carry on with business.

~~~ ~~~

As soon as the door clicked behind her, Sombra threw subtlety out the window. She couldn’t have imagined everything she had picked up on, the energy she had felt in their meeting so far. Still, however, she had to know for sure before proceeding. If she had misread the situation, fine, she could go back to the usual intimidate/blackmail route. She couldn’t, however, bring herself to even try ignoring the spark she thought she had felt.

So she did what she did best in these scenarios. She flirted.

“Miss… Sombra. Shall we go over our files?” Satya called from the other side of the room, spreading a handful of memory chips out on the table, searching around for a display device. Sombra carefully made her way behind her as she spoke. “We should try to get the paperwork started.”

Sombra gently placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders, almost gingerly so as to test the waters. She didn’t want to scare her off, after all, and a touch in the wrong place or a sign misread could spell disaster, both for their private meeting, and for her mission. She felt the woman’s shoulders tense up, just slightly, before relaxing again. Taking that as a good sign, she placed her hands down more firmly, noting the remaining tension immediately began to melt away under her touch. Maybe she had read her correctly after all.

Satya cleared her throat, stammering slightly.

“W-Were we not here to discuss our  _ business? _ ”

“We could, we could…” She said softly, playfully rolling the words around her tongue before lowering her voice to a whisper and adding.

“Or, _ amiga, _ we could use what time we have together to… have a more  _ intimate  _ meeting~?” The hacker tried to coast on her charisma, but felt her inside clench as she waited to hear if the woman in front of her would agree, her breath hitching in poorly-hidden anticipation.

She felt a sharp inhale that caused form in front of her to raise her shoulders before exhaling calmly.

“I think that sounds like it could be… enjoyable.”

  
  


Satya could hardly believe that those words had come out of her mouth. Her, Satya Vaswani, a high-ranking Vishkar architect, and currently a representative for the corporation as a whole, agreeing to a hotel room hookup with a mysterious woman whose name she hadn’t even learned.

And she fucking  _ loved it. _

The next minute was a blur, but she knew that it didn’t take long before she felt herself and Sombra wrapping their arms around whatever they could reach, face to face, lips brushing against each other tentatively before exploring each other more fully, any timidness already beginning to slip away as the tension and frustration from the bar began to bubble over finally. Satya pulled back to grab a breath of air, before being pulled back into it by Sombra gently tugging on her lip.

Another 30 seconds and she felt a surprisingly strong pair of arms pushing her onto the bed, not roughly, but firmly. She saw that same playful look from before back in those violet eyes that stared down at her, those damned lips forming a confident smirk. Satya knew that look. She thought she was in charge. Adorable.

_ I think she’s had her fun for the moment.  _ She thought to herself, allowing her own smirk to dance on her flushed lips.

Her arm shot up, dexterously flipping the smaller woman so that their positions were reversed, quick enough that her partner was promptly left out of breath.

“S-Satya--- wha---”

“I think we need to set a few things straight before we continue, hm?” Satya began, her intense, amber eyes boring holes down towards Sombra in a way that shut her up like never before. Satisfied, the elegant woman continued.

  
  


“This will not be some cheap, quick, fast-and-heavy one night stand.” She said in a sharp tone, giving a soft smile that rippled with a confidence and sense of control that somehow had slipped past Sombra before. “You took an opportunity, and I expect you to follow through and treat me with the care that I deserve. Am I clear?” She emphasized the end of her sentence by sliding a cold, metallic palm down against the hacker’s thigh, causing her to recoil slightly at the sensation.

“V-Very~” She said through gritted teeth, mustering as much cool as she could. Satya seemed satisfied and pulled her hand back up.

“Good. Another thing.” She smiled again, leaning in closer and causing her dark hair to fall in an obsidian waterfall around their faces, the Talon operative flushing more at the closeness than at the situation itself. “Whatever happens in this room remains in the stitching. This won’t continue, and it won’t go back to either of our bosses. I trust I can count on your silence?” Sombra almost rolled her eyes.  _ No shit. As if Lacroix would let me live this down. _ She still, however, managed a nod. Pulling back again, Satya flashed a glance down at Sombra, a glint catching her dark eyes that sent a shiver running deep through her body.

“And… one final rule. I’ll be the one in charge.”

Sombra was about to ask what she meant when she felt a sensation return to her lips, more ferocious and dominating than before as differing sensations of both hands, flesh and synthetic, curled under her body to run down the length of her back. She closed her eyes, letting herself melt into the sensation before it was ripped away once more, those hands now on her front as they worked to undo her jacket, giving the hacker a chance to catch her breath once more.

“Satya---” She stammered, gasping as the younger woman managed to pop her jacket open and causing the cool air of the room to brush against patches of exposed skin. She was about to attempt taking back control once more, before her tongue suddenly froze, Satya’s calm eyes scanning her form over. Her mouth formed a soft smile, her prosthetic arm moving from its place on the mattress next to Sombra’s ear, brushing against her cheek and trailing down the side of her neck, gently grazing against her tan skin. She shivered at the cold touch.

“Words won’t be necessary unless you are asking me to stop.” Satya said gently in a hushed tone, the words calming Sombra as the hand continued down, grazing past the curve of her chest, barely lingering there for a second before continuing down her body; she felt herself reacting to the gentle touch, and knew the woman above her could tell.

“Do you want me to stop?” She teased, the cold metal of her arm brushing over the toned surface of her abs, stopping at the hem of her pants, daring to dart under her belt. She was aching at this point, having gotten too far to ruin this with a sharp comment. She swallowed her pride, biting her lip as she looked back up at Satya and shook her head. She could see the smile building underneath the gorgeous woman’s surface as her eyes shone softly.

“Good.” She purred, her fingers easing further down and causing Sombra to hiss out loudly, the cold metal clashing sharply against the intense warmth building below from their evening’s encounter.

The fingers on her prosthetic grazed against her, causing her to bite her lip in earnest now, trembling as the gentle feeling caused her whole being to flush in anticipation. Her hand was instinctively drawn to the curve in Satya’s form, her fingers finding the small of her back and settling there. As soon as she touched her, those damned fingers were drawn back from her pants, leaving her frustrated and confused. Glancing upwards was met with a calculating stare from above.

“Well that simply won’t do.” Satya tsk’d, sitting up, leaving the hacker even more confused.

“W-What?  _ Porque te detuviste---?” _ She began protesting, jolting to a halt as she felt her hand thrown off of her partner’s back, the gleaming white metal of her prosthetic waving over her wrists and emitting a shimmering, bright blue light. She attempted to move in response, startled as she suddenly found it significantly harder than it should’ve been. Craning her neck, she managed to get a glimpse through her own mess of dark, dyed hair; a gleaming ribbon had wrapped around her arms, binding her wrists together and holding her in place.

“Those should keep you in your place.” Satya’s voice sounded back out, drawing Sombra’s eyes back down and causing her breath to catch in her throat.

The light from her bindings cast a soft glow on the dark curves of her temporary captor, her soft, teal jacket sliding down her back and around her arms. She glanced back over her shoulder at the hacker, a smile dancing on her lips.

“Surely it won’t kill you to wait a moment until I get more comfortable~?” She teased, a bit more warmth slipping into her tone as she watched the woman’s face intently for a reaction. Sombra opened her mouth before closing it again, remembering Satya’s words from earlier. The architect regarded her steadily, nodding.

“Maybe you  _ have  _ been listening.”

Satya looked back ahead, knowing now she had begun to truly capture the attention of the woman who had stepped into her life, even if her time there was only a fraction of a second in the grand scope of things. She hid the rare smile that slipped onto her face as she began unbuttoning her shirt and allowing it to slip off her form as well, joining the jacket in the floor. She could feel Sombra’s eyes staring at her intently from behind, deciding to give her a small show as she casually stretched, the muscles in her back and upper arms twisting and forming canyons and crevices across her skin.

_ Another application for all that training finally shows itself. _ Satya mused as she turned back around, leaving her few remaining garments in favor of bringing her attention fully onto the woman before her. Sombra’s chest was rising softly, flustered and tense with want.  _ Need.  _ The Vishkar architect trailed her fingers back along her side, once more brushing over the ridges of her muscled torso before coming back to her bra, lingering over the clasp nestled firmly between the cups.

“May I?” She asked gently, eyes scanning her partner’s face for any wavering of confidence. Just because she was in control didn’t mean she didn’t want to stay safe. The tan woman in front of her bit her lip, holding back words and giving a single nod. It seemed she really  _ had  _ been listening.

Her prosthetic steadied her on the mattress, her form blotting out the light above Sombra as her other hand fiddled with the clasp, taking a bit to steady her hand enough to undo it, but nonetheless succeeding. The fabric parted, Sombra shivering slightly underneath her as open air came in contact with her chest.

The hacker’s head was fuzzy, heart pounding at the situation. Typically, when she’d spent the evening with another woman, she had taken the lead. Talked the pants off of whoever had caught her attention, figuratively and literally, with little fail. It had been a long time since the tables had been turned, and each second that slipped by reminded her more and more that it wasn’t such a bad thing.

Satya crawled further up the mattress, her knee pressing gently between Sombra’s thighs as she smiled, leaning in and firmly planting her mouth to the smaller woman’s neck, causing her to inhale sharply. She had barely  _ done  _ anything to her, and yet she found herself coiled more tightly than a spring, wrapping increasingly tighter around Satya’s finger. The architect pulled back once more, delicately wiping her lips and observing her work. The expression dancing across her face made Sombra certain that there’d be some sort of mark there tomorrow. Her attention was immediately drawn to the side as she saw the shimmer of her prosthetic in motion, the fingers trailing up her torso once more.

A shiver ran through her body as her fingers gently dug into the skin of her chest, gauging the firmness of the muscle there as well, a thoughtful expression crossing Satya’s face as her fingers circled Sombra’s nipples, causing another cold shiver to run through her body.

“Is this uncomfortable?” She asked, breaking the silence as she paused, hand hovering above her. “You can answer.”

“No!” The answer leapt from her chest, startling the woman leaning over her. She licked her lips and calmed herself. “No. It’s… Different. Exhilarating.”

“So you want me to continue?” She smiled gently. Sombra leaned her head back against the pillow, nodding. Satya nodded back, and went back to her work, her hand rhythmically massaging the curve of her chest, exploring every inch available. She had to suppress a moan that fought it’s way from the warmth pooling in her chest, causing her to bite her lip while fighting it back down.

Then she felt Satya’s teeth graze against her, promptly realizing that it was a losing battle.

Satya had of course felt the other woman’s breath hitch under her as she started learning the curves of her body, but didn’t completely expect the moan that filled the room, laced in a husky tone that send a jolt of energy pulsing through her. That was a sound she could get used to. One that she  _ wanted _ to get used to.

She lay down next to her, spending some time getting to know the shape of her partner, watching her with interest as her hands trailed across various soft curves and chiseled dips in her tan skin, eliciting a number more groans, arches, and other sounds of pleasure, leaving Sombra panting and flustered, despite everything being above the belt to this point.

“I think we can move on.” Satya smirked, Sombra glancing over at her, seeing that same need in her eyes that she had seen in her reactions and heard in her voice each time it had been used in the last hour. Standing up from the mattress, the architect began undoing the thin belt she had fastened around her dark slacks, slipping the hem down past her hips, giving Sombra an even better view of her gorgeous, dark curves, shapely muscles showing definition on her long legs as she slid her pants to the side.

She crawled back onto the bed now, a teasing expression gleaming in her amber eyes as she slid her black underwear down as well, straddling Sombra’s chest as her hands stretched out, resting on the headboard of the bed. Sombra couldn’t help but stare, interrupted only by the feeling of warmth on her face as Satya cupped her jaw gently, tilting her head up to meet her gaze. Her eyes seemed to glow in the warm light from the hotel lamp, illuminating some parts of her face, wrapping others in shadow.

“If you satisfy me, I will satisfy you. It’s as simple as that.” She said. Sombra had heard Satya’s voice throughout the night, gently but firmly issuing commands, or asking her what felt good, what didn’t. This, however, was the first time she had truly heard any of the sensual energy of the evening finally slipping into  _ her  _ voice.

_ She needs this as bad as I do,  _ Sombra mused. She gave another nod. Satya smiled.

“Good.” She said gently, a voice like honey as her fingers gently weaved their way into the dark, purple-dyed hair creating a halo around her partner’s head, sliding her hips forward and bringing herself close enough for Sombra to work with.

Sombra had to steady herself as Satya presented herself, her hips planted firmly in place above her, hands steadying her position on the dark wood of the hotel bed frame, every fiber of her body visibly screaming for the operative to get to work; so she did, giving a few tentative, almost timid laps with her tongue as she tried to get in as comfortable a position as she could with her arms still bound by the wrists above her.

She was rewarded with a sudden shiver that shot through the Vishkar architect’s whole core, energy and excitement already rushing through her at the simplest touch. Reinvigorated, she continued, all thoughts of turning the situation back towards her control long-since faded, replaced by a simpler desire; to bring the woman above her to utter satisfaction.

She delved deeper, lapping with long, warm strokes, taking this opportunity to taste Satya. To this point, she had been on the receiving end of all exploration, Satya’s hands roaming her body, still remaining just above the belt of her tight pants, but stroking all of her curves and learning what she could about her likes and dislikes. Now, however, she finally had the opportunity to become intimately familiar with her partner, taking it wholeheartedly as she felt Satya slipping into a rhythm, rocking into her mouth.

She maneuvered her tongue best she could, working to explore every inch of the woman’s warmth that she could reach. She was at the unfortunate position that she could barely make out the elegant woman’s expression, but began picking up on other, non-facial tells. If she found a sweet spot, she could feel the woman’s hips tense up and release in a short pattern, one that subsided as she drifted more and more from those spots. So she circled them best she could, always trying to waver in the coves of pleasure she had discovered, working intensely for the mistress she had found herself in the company of.

She allowed herself to graze Satya’s clit, after a good deal of buildup, and found a deep, warm pool of satisfaction filled her as she felt Satya’s hips buck forward, a deep groan sounding out, standing out among quiet pants and gasps of pleasure that she had reserved herself to until now. She circled it with her tongue, focusing on the fervor with which Satya had begun riding against her. She thought about drawing it out when suddenly she felt her fling’s hips press firmly against her, thighs straddling either side of her as a short string of expletives burst from Satya’s lips above her.

It was incredible.  _ Felt  _ incredible, to the point that Satya had barely noticed her rapidly-arriving finish until she felt a deep, burning desire to release, now pooling deep in her abdomen, bubbling with increasing speed to the surface. Her strong thighs clamped instinctively like a vice around Sombra’s head, her hand instinctively going to steady herself, fingers burying and tangling themselves in the soft, curled mess of dark purple hair sprawled out on the pillow. At that instant, the fire finally overtook her, the breath she had been holding turning to muffled curses as she shattered in Sombra’s mouth from the dutiful attention.

She allowed herself a few, sweet seconds of silence to collect herself in the immediate euphoria that followed, gathering cool air back in her lungs as she tucked strands of her obsidian hair back behind her. Once she was whole again, she looked down at her faithful laborer underneath her, holding back a smirk that she ended up covering with her hand.

Sombra’s face was a mess, slick with the aftermath of her work, but still wearing that cocky, self-assured smirk she had worn almost the entire evening. She too was panting for breath, her hair framing her face, a perfect picture of pride, mirth dancing between those deep, vibrant eyes.

“That good,  _ mija _ ?”

“Above adequate, at the very least.” Satya teased back, allowing the woman to see her smile as she pulled back from her, taking a seat beside her on the mattress. She glanced up at the bedframe, waving her prosthetic and causing the blue light around the shorter woman’s wrists to dissipate. Sombra rubbed her wrists, no visible marks showing any sign of the bindings in the first place.

_ “Gracias.  _ I was just going to ask if I could wash up after all that.” She chuckled softly, stretching her arms with a satisfying crack resounding from her shoulders. Satya smiled gently, crawling around behind her and bringing her arms around the woman’s frame.

“So you’re satisfied, despite not even getting a moment of relief?” She said gently, her voice rasping in her partner’s ear as her synthetic hand snaked its way back down her torso, over the now-familiar formations of her toned abdomen and teasing the belt of her pants once more. “I may be dominant, but I am not cruel. I reward those who do good work.”

Her fingers now undid the simple clasp of Sombra’s belt, pulling it from the loops around her pants and setting it aside, unbuttoning them to allow her hand more room as it slipped even lower now, exploring the lower half of her client, which was met with a satisfying shudder throughout her body.

“And it was very good work indeed.”

Sombra had been prepared to walk away from this leaving things as they had finished. The satisfaction she had found in bringing Satya to finish was enough to forgive not receiving any real attention herself for that night. Plus it wouldn’t have hurt to wash her face. Now, however, she found herself melting once more to the graceful, controlling touch that she had come to appreciate from the Vishkar employee. She was already pent up from the previous hours of tension, and feeling the cool metal of her fingers grazing over her skin, the sleek prosthetic gently parting her thighs to allow her access… it definitely wasn’t that excitement disappear any quicker.

She tensed up slightly at the feeling of the sleek, cool metal brushing against her and contrasting the heat radiating out from her. Satya sensed it, easing back slightly, waiting intently for Sombra to give her the go-ahead. She braced herself, nodding once.

“Just… take it slow,  _ por favor. _ Your hand is fucking freezing, I need to get used to it.” She smirked, biting her lip. Satya visibly suppressed a laugh and nodded, voting instead to gently massage Sombra’s inner thighs to warm up the prosthetic, the smooth metal massaging tiny circles that traveled deeper and deeper along her thighs until suddenly, almost without her realizing, Sombra had two of the architect’s fingers inside her, the digits gently moving to allow her to adjust before slowly massaging her, the dextrous motors in each inch of white metal whirring softly as they worked. Sombra felt a shudder of pleasure build from her core, releasing outwards and shaking the bed as she dug her fingers into the covers for stability as her senses rapidly moved towards hazy, biting her finger as she moaned softly.

“How does it feel?” Satya asked gently, her fingers curving slightly and causing Sombra’s breath to hitch in her chest as she felt another burst of pleasure explode from within.

“M-More.” She stammered simply, head swimming as she tried to control the intense feelings the hours of buildup were now giving her. Satya smiled and nodded, pulling her hand back briefly, leaving Sombra feeling disappointingly empty before renewing her efforts, re-entering and re-adjusting to massage every inch of warmth they could reach.

Satya fell into a rhythm, dictated as Sombra gently ground her hips forward against the digits, craving the fullness, the completion they made her feel. She put her thumb to work, gently circling her nub and causing the hacker to practically melt, her hand latching onto the smooth, soft skin of Satya’s thigh as she rode out another wave.

Sombra was panting, face scrunched up, eyes shut tightly as her now-slick skin began trembling against Satya’s body.

“I d-don’t know how much longer I can last with this attention,  _ mija~”  _ she huffed, biting her lip as Satya began slowly speeding up, fingers working to find the perfect spot to send her partner over the edge.

“You’ve been putting in work for most of the night. As I said, you took care of me, and now I want to be the one to help you come in turn.” Satya smiled, her free hand circling up from behind and gently kneading the taut skin of one of Sombra’s curves, the shorter woman’s moans slowly building to a crescendo of cries and cursing that put Satya’s own short outburst to shame, the woman’s body drawing tight before she practically melted, her body focusing purely on riding out the intense, heated waves that were overtaking her, pulsing in Satya’s arms as she let her feel out her climax before daring to move.

What felt like hours was likely only a few minutes at most, and at their passing Satya finally, careful so as to not hurt her still dazed partner, pulled her hand back from the woman’s pants, the metal slick with the proof of her efforts, which she carefully cleaned on one of the loose, tangled sheets. Carefully, she eased Sombra onto her back, lying down beside her, hands clasped on her torso.

Sombra was the first to laugh, at first a winded, almost wheezy laugh that turned to a full cackle. Satya looked at her quizzically, nose scrunched up as she chuckled along with her.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, concern growing darkly in the back of her mind. Sombra’s laughing fit began to subside, the woman letting out a big sigh before glancing back and meeting Satya’s gaze.

“I pegged you wrong from the very beginning.” Sombra smiled, all cockiness seemingly dropped in favor for a quiet, serious comment in the afterglow of their activities. “I really should try to figure you out better next time.”

Satya was about to ask her what she meant when she sprang forward to a seated position, toned arms stretched over her head with another crack and a yawn before standing up, pulling one of the crumpled sheets from the bed and wrapping it around herself.

“So, miss Vaswani.” She asked as she turned back around, the cocky tone slipping right back in like someone coming back to a familiar home. “Shall we return to business as usual?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! if ya made it this far, MAJOR commendations! feedback would really be appreciated as i want to keep writing stuff like this, but i don't want it to come off as just another wlw smutfic written by someone who has NO idea what they're doing! and who knows! maybe the next time around, it'll be better! thanks again for reading! ~uwu~


End file.
